onchofandomcom-20200214-history
Tragicomedy (band)
Tragicomedy was a german Pop band (singing in English) consisting of: Betha Sail / Tragicomedy (vocals), Nath Keno Sail (drums) , Timo Brandt / Pimpfus the II. (guitar), as and Maurize Delkash (keyboard & bass). The band dissolved in early 2008. Rise in Popularity Early Times The band found 2003 in Germany, where they only practised together and had no contract. At christmas time in 2004 they recorded their first cover single: "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. It was put by a friend of Brandt into the internet on a site for small wanna-be bands and singers. It recived surprisingly much attention, but as the videos in there, were only watched by other wanna-be artists, there was no real audience to judge it. In early 2005 a big festival took place in the hometown of the band and they played next to several others. A few people filmed the event and a performance (A cover of the Morissette´s "Joining You") was also put into the internet. That´s when a producer from a big town near noticed them and asked them, if they wanted a contract. First the band was enthusiastic, but than their singer Betha Sail, refused to sign the contract. Sail on the event, a few years later: "I would have recorded for little money, as this really was a contract, making the producer earn a lot and the artists... only a little. But the contract also said, that we weren´t to compose any songs ourself and if, our producer was allowed to change it in any way he wanted. The project he presented us was... embarrassing! He wanted us to change our name... to something more commercial and he even wanted us to wear certain outfits... He had already planned everthing for the first single... and I just disliked it. I said... That´s just not us, guys..." Elektrika & The Lightnings But the rest of the band, except Sail, still wanted the contract and so the band found another singer: Fanny Sausern. Sausern was presented to the band members (now without Sail), by the producer, as their new lead singer. He also gave them the new name: Elektrika & The Lightnings (as a reference to the band "Katrina & The Waves"). So this early version of Tragicomedy, formed in 2005. Soon the first single was recorded: "Lady E". It didn´t became a hit, but sold well enough for the producer to keep the band. Nath Keno Sail on Sausern and their producer: "Fanny and he wanted exactly the same: "Cool" and commercial music. Fanny wanted to be a star and she didn´t care how. Our producer wanted to earn money and he didn´t care how. They both sad "Yes!" to anything, the other announced. Fanny wanted to be the new Madonna or Britney Spears... soon me, Timo and Maurize were put aside completely." Before the second single was finished recording, Sail, Brandt and Delkash left the band. Sausern continued with a solo career, but lost the contract, because she wasn´t successful. Reunification & 1st, 2nd and 3rd Album In the end of 2005 the old Tragicomedy joined together again and found a new producer. The first single to be released was "Surely Actually Not Really Ready For A Burden". It became a Top 100 Hit in Germany, but didn´t get much attention, because it kept bubbling at the bottom. Just like the second single: "Lack Of Emptiness". After the first album "Yes-No" became a flop, the producer ended the contract earlier. The whole second album was recorded in 2006 the studio of a friend, the Tragicomedy members had made, while recording their first album. He also produced them and the second album "Reborn Facing End" and it´s singles "Scratch" and "Feelin With The Evil Guys", became a little more successful, still Tragicomedy wasn´t well known and certainly not over the borders of Germany. The third album ("Age Of Gimcrack") was recorded the same way. Sucess in China & End of Fennikusu In 2006 Betha Sail took a little time out, to write a novel and to publish a manga. The band had agreed before, she´d return in the summer of 2007, but Sail came back earlier, has her books became flops. Shortly after "Age Of Gimcrack" had been released, Betha Sail went to China to work on her first movie, she had written ("Chinese Cigarettes"). The band complained, Sail would work to much in the movie industry, but stopped, when the themesong ("Ladi Wai Nishi" by Tragicomedy) of the chinese movie, became quite a success there. China was also the first place, Tragicomedy did a tour to. They had try to tour through Germany before, but the cards hadn´t sold enough, while in China everything worked out. After the tour Sail went more into the filming industry and Fennikusu found it´s end shortly after the last and fourth album "Mesmerizing Dull Space Guillotine" was finished and released. Sail´s brother Nath Keno Sail was the first to leave, in early 2008 he explained that the times of Fennikusu were over.. if there ever had been any: "Wir hatten alle einige Jahre in die Band gesteckt, ich gebe zu Betha setzte sich stets am meisten ein. Aber jetzt müssen wir sie immer extra anrufen, wenn wir sie brauchen, weil sie gerade ein Interview in Hongkong gibt oder an ihrem neuen Filmskript in New York schreibt. Wir waren einfach keine Gruppe mehr und ich hatte meine Verlobte, die von mir erwartete, das ich ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Da bin ich einfach raus..." "We had put all these years into the band project and I admit Betha probably put the most into it. But now we had to phone her each time we needed her, cause she was just giving an interview in Hong Kong or writing her next movie in New York. We were no group anymore and I had my fiancé, who expected me to spend more time with her. So I just left the band..." Sucess with 4th Album & Best-Of Album All band members where surprised, when, after they had parted, their fourth album became a huge success in Germany, Switzerland, Sweden and the UK. Soon their earlier CD´s began to sell better, too and they all made quite a fortune. Still no band member returned to the music buiness and they did not performe once. Nothing new came until early 2010, when their Best-Of album "私たちは日本語を話さない / We Speak No Japanese" was published in Germany, the UK, the United States and Japan. It was very successfull, still except Sail (as Tragicomedy, Imaginary Husband and later Misery Lotto) no one returned to the music buiness till today. Discography *Lady E (Mini Album) (as Elektrika & The Lightnings) *Yes-No *Reborn Facing End *Age Of Gimcrack *Ladi Wai Nishi (Chinese Mini Album) *Mesmerizing Dull Space Guillotine *私たちは日本語を話さない / We Speak No Japanese (Best-Of Album)﻿ *L (Best-Of) Category:Female Category:Male Category:Band Category:European Category:Pop Artist Category:Rock Artist Category:Electronic Artist